In a distributed storage system, a given storage object is composed of components on multiple disk drives. If one of the disk drives becomes slow, it may be an indication that the disk drive will fail. The slow disk drive itself may cause problems for accessing the storage objects that have components on the slow disk drive, effectively locking up the entire object. This can create data loss issues with information stored on the failing disk drives.